Broken Hearts Can't Be Fixed
by Perfect-For-You
Summary: Kagome is rich, but she wears geeky clothing, and glasses. Another known rich kid at school is InuYasha Tama, the most wanted boy... MORE OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha

**Author's Note: **Review!

**Summary: **_Kagome is rich, but she wears geeky clothing, and glasses. Another known rich kid at school is Inu-Yasha, the most wanted boy. An acquaintance of Inu-Yasha's makes a bet that he couldn't get Kagome to look half of what a rich person should look like. Simple for him right? Or will hearts get crushed in the never-ending game of love?_

_"_

_"_

_"_

_"_

"Kagome!" a high-pitched voice yelled up the huge mansion's stairway.

Kagome's mother sighed, and slapped her newspaper on the huge dining table.

"Souta, please tell your sister to get out of bed!"

"Yes mother,"

**""""""""""""""""""""**

A young girl awoke to the blaring sun. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital clock sitting next to her.

7:50

"7:50!" she yelled, school started at 8:00, and she wasn't even ready.

Kagome jumped out of bed and pulled off her nightshirt.

She pulled on a short shirt. Kagome walked over to her huge closet and pulled out overalls that were brown, and looked like shorts. Quickly she grabbed a huge shirt and threw it over her body.

"Kagome, mama said you now have to walk to school, and you better not be late this time!"

"Get out brat!" Kagome threw a shoe at her little brother and slammed the door.

7:58

"Shit!"

She ran out of her room just in time to hear the front door slam shut. Kagome smiled and jumped on the staircase's railing. She shut her eyes and let herself go.

"Woo, hoo!" she screamed.

She landed perfectly and ran through the halls, and corridors until she reached the kitchen, reaching on top of the refrigerator, she pulled down a box of band-aids.

Kagome pealed off the paper and put one on her knee.

"There! Oh, wait hold on!" Kagome grabbed the glasses that were sitting on the table and put them on, and quickly put her hair in a low ponytail.

"Bye Buyo!"

**""""""""""""""""""""**

"Higurashi, Kagome?" the teacher, Mrs. Hanagoochi yelled over the noise of teenagers.

"Here!" yelled a girl in the doorway of the classroom.

"Higurashi, one more late and you'll have to stay after school, for a week and clean!"

"It's not like it would make a difference, she looks like she's been mopping houses and schools her whole life!" cracked a boy with long white hair, he was wearing a hat, that said, "Bite Mae" he had piercing gold eyes, he wore long red pants and a white shirt that read, "Women Are Toys"

"Tama, Inu-Yasha, you will now be spending the last period helping Miss. Higurashi clean,"

"Why me?" Kagome spat.

"Because of your back talk," her teacher grabbed Kagome's wrist and threw her in her seat.

Kagome glared at her teacher and slammed her head against her wooden desk.

A note came flying over. Kagome opened it up and read the neat handwriting.

Kagome-

Tell me why you wear those cloths, when you could be on "Easy Street"? You have as much money as Inu-Yasha, maybe more!"

-Sango

She took out her sharp pencil and wrote back.

Kagome-

Tell me why you wear those cloths, when you could be on "Easy Street"? You have as much money as Inu-Yasha, maybe more!

-Sango

Sango-

Because, think of all the poor people out there! Also, I've spent my whole life wearing clothing like this, if I suddenly stopped, how would that look? Kikyou, Inu-Yasha, Yuka, Erri, and Ayumi, Miroku, and all Inu-Yasha's "other" fan-girls, can think whatever they want, but I like who I am.

-Kagome

Kagome folded the note nicely, and threw it to Sango.

Sango read it, and shook her head smiling, her friend was so stubborn. Of course Sango's style was different, she wore a tight black short that read, "Kill The Preps" and baggy green pocket pants. She wore blood-red eyeliner, and brown lipstick. She had her hair in a ponytail always, and no one dared mess with her.

Kagome moaned as the teacher began the math lesson, 'This is going to be the longest day ever!'

**""""""""""""""""""""**

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome ran to her locker stuffing everything that was in her arms in.

She ran down the hall and ran into a brawny chest, she fell to the ground.

"Oww…" she groaned as she rubbed her rear.

"Sorry, me' lady," a deep voice answered.

"Miroku? What the hell!"

Kagome glared at the young man if front of her, ha had short black hair tied back into a pony-tail, he had long dark purple pants on, and a lavender shirt that read, "I'm Not A Pervert, My Hand Has A Mind Of Its Own" A gold earring hung in his ear, he was quite hot, but the turn-off was that he was pals with Inu-Yasha.

Miroku grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up, pulling her to his chest.

"Get off!" Kagome yelled muffled by his chest.

"Kagome…do you feel me?"

Kagome smirked.

"Oh yeah…"

She brought her knee up and hit Miroku's hard-on.

He buckled down in pain, as Kagome ran toward the café.

**(In Café) **

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Sango as her best friend entered the lunchroom.

Kagome rushed over to Sango and plopped down.

"Kagome, seven more periods to go, and you have to spend the rest of the day with "macho man" "

She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Ugh, I forgot…thanks for reminding me…" Kagome sighed with sarcasm attached with the comment.

****

"Inu-Yasha, why are you staring at that wench?" whined a profound voice.

"Kikyou, haven't you noticed, he _loves _her!" whispered Erri, who always is assuming which people like who.

"Nah, it's just that she has almost as much money as me, and she wears _that_!" Inu-Yasha said in disgust as he reared his attention back to his fan club.

Miroku plopped down next to his friend and glared at the dried food on the table.

"Hey…Mir…Miroku…what's wrong!?" gasped another one of Inu-Yasha's or should I say Miroku's fan girls, Yuka, she always had trouble talking to Miroku, though no one knew why. She had known him for a year.

"Kagome, she kneed me in the fuckin' balls, I probably won't be able to have kids!" yelled Miroku.

"Good, than you won't have to ask girls if they will "bear your child", when you just get rejected anyway…" Sango shot as she walked by the "rich" kid's table.

Inu-Yasha snickered, and rolled his eyes, Sango was right, but he still thought of her as a worthless poor being.

Ayumi, and everyone else stood up ready to get their lunch, as they entered the line Inu-Yasha was sadly standing next to Kagome.

"Hey four eyes!" Inu-Yasha said smirking.

"Hi old man…" Kagome muttered.

"Bitch!"

"Jii-chan!"

"Geek!"

Kagome turned around and bowed her head.

"Aww, did I make you cry?" Inu-Yasha asked hesitantly.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, facing Inu-Yasha.

He winced in pain at the sudden outrage.

She ran out of the room, and Inu-Yasha _did _smell tears, as she ran out of the room.

**""""""""""""""""""""**

**(7th Period, Yeah I skipped, go figure) **

Inu-Yasha sat staring at the girl in front of him. She had been able to ignore his cute puppy dog eyes, when he tried to talk to her. It's not like he never called her a "bitch" or "geek" why should this time be any different?

"Class, 2=5 to the smallest dimension 3=4 to the smallest dimension and 5=33 in the greatest dimension. If 178=0 what was the dimensions used?" asked the teacher who was teaching science.

Kagome snored softly as the teacher blabbed away about dimensions and what not.

"Kagome, do _you _know the answer?"

Kagome spoke in her sleep and whispered one name, "Inu-Yasha," of course no one else heard it except for the boy in back of her.

"Kagome!" the science teacher walked over to the sleeping girl, and slapped a ruler down on Kagome's hand.

"OWW!" screamed the 16 year old.

Inu-Yasha shot up and held the teacher's shirt in his tightly closed fist.

"Mr. Tama, what is the meaning for this?!"

"Never touch her like that again!" he whispered loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"How dare you? You will-" the bell cut the teacher's lecture short and everyone rushed out of the room, Inu-Yasha quickly grabbed the sleeping Kagome, and hurried out.

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

**(8th Period)**

Inu-Yasha ran through the halls wanting to get to the nearest bench. Kagome was still asleep in his arms.

"Sango!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he met with the 17 year old.

"What?" Sango's voice softened as she saw her best friend in his arms.

"I don't want to wake her…"

Sango nodded and walked away smiling.

"Hey wench, where ya goin?" he yelled uncomfortably.

"Ganna be late for class!" Sango yelled laughing, and ran to her next class.

"Damn!" Inu-Yasha laid Kagome on the bench and pulled her ponytail out. He grabbed her glasses and broke them, and carefully pulled the band aid that covered an invisible "boo-boo"

"Why do you have to cover such beauty?" Inu-Yasha asked himself.

"What a pretty picture!" cooed Inu-Yasha's "acquaintance" Kouga.

"Shut up wolf…" Kouga's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"You stink…"

"Whatever, anyway, ya like her?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head too quickly.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"How much?"

"One hundred…"

"Sure!"

"Bet ya can't make Kagome look like a rich person for a week…" Kouga smirked.

"That's all? Feh, it'll be easy!"

"Sureeeee…" Kouga sighed.

"When's it start?"

"Today's Friday, so on Monday you have to start looking for hot clothing, expensive clothing, on the next Monday, she needs to _look_ hot until Friday…got it?"

"Got it!" Kouga laughed and walked away.

The bell rang telling everyone school was over.

"God, we still have cleaning to do!" he groaned.

"I know!" yawned Kagome as she stretched.

"Hey, where's my hair tie? My glasses, and my band aid?"

"I broke them…"

"BROKE THEM!"

"You don't need um'!" Inu-Yasha started walking toward Mrs. Hanagoochi's classroom, with Kagome behind him.

**""""""""""""""""""""**

Kagome rolled her eyes as she scrubbed the desks.

"Stop whining…"

"No!"

"Wench!"

"Jii-chan!"

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome waist and threw her on the teacher's desk.

"Inu-Yasha?!"

"Kagome, you like me right?"

"No," Kagome said smoothly, making Inu-Yasha worry.

"OK…fine…"

Kagome nodded and repeated, "Fine…"

"Want to go to the mall on Sunday?" Inu-Yasha blurted out.

"Like on a date??" Kagome asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…"

Kagome stood up and went toward the door.

"No," and with that she walked out leaving a stunned Inu-Yasha behind her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I know long for a first chapter, but...anyway please review...PLEASE!!! Also this is NOT a Kikyou BASH, Kikyou sounds snotty right now but that's not ganna be her character!!! OK anyway please review!**


End file.
